User blog:Neverhood266/Dr. Kiln's Origin Part 2
Like before, after this story I'm going to take a break and work more on the wiki, Hope you all enjoy it. And so as Houngan was sent to chase after and retrieve Dr. Kiln's frequently diembodied, living hand, the doc while wreathing in pain, went to crudely input a shape-sifting pile of clay that he created not to long ago and programmed it to morph into any weapon he desired. As time went by, Kiln soon managed to rebuild his legion which became made up of himself, Houngan, Lockjaw, Kitty, the Zappa Boyz, Bonker, Helga, Ickybod Clay and Dolly as well as a number of the Claymodo tribes at his disposel. His plans were interrupted by a member of the Clayfighter team that drove Kiln out of Mudville named Hoppy who had showed up to stop him and was soon outnumbered and captured by his minions and soon used his skills as a mad scientist to turn him into the cyborg monster known as T-Hoppy. Dr. Kiln soon realized that his new victim's friends will come and get him, he planed to get rid of them before they even got on the island by having their plane shot down but unfortunately for him, one of his rebelling creations Lady Liberty (Libby's story) was on the plane and made sure there were no casualties. The plane crash did however seperate the good guys all across the island which gave him the chance to kidnap Nanaman, Octohead and Kangoo (with Joey) and have them share the same fate as Hoppy which soon started the Claymodo wars (63 1/3/Sculptor's cut). Throughout the said wars, Kiln spent most his time using his skills to fend the good guys away from his hideout while his minions were to get rid of them until he was soon confronted by his old hand now known as "High Five" and has grown to gigantic proportions. The two formally "close" beings had a truly epic battle which them both mortally wounded until High Five had to escape as the entire hideout was about to get destroyed, a fact that Kiln wasn't aware of until it was to late. After watching Earthworm Jim bombed the place with the spacecraft he found (E.W. Jim's story), everyone both good and bad had believed that Kiln had perished in the blast... but what they didn't see was Houngan and the Zappa boyz carry Kiln's charred body to Harry's hut. Houngan who had originally plotted to overthrow Kiln for his own plans for world domination (Houngan's story) took this as a chance to use Kiln's stuff to pursue with his own plans including the incomplete creation of Venus (Venus' story). They were put to an abrupt stop when Lockjaw and Kitty confronted Houngan when they realized that he is holding their master's comatose body as fuel and forced him to revive him. Some time after his revival, the doctor soon learns that his former right-hand man Lawyer Sculptasaur (now known as President Sculptasaur) has invited him and his friends to his new amusement park known as Clayland though Kiln was suspicious of Sculptasaur's generocity. Soon enough, After reuniting with his minions, the park soon enough shuts downand traps them all including the good guys, themselves and a few other characters as well. With Sculptasaur's motives fully realized, Kiln has ordered his minions to take the deranged Dino as well as any good guys that get in their way (Live Free Or Dry hard). Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts